


For My Universe

by leftoverideas



Category: Invader Zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dib goes to university, Fighting, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Zim is aged up too, a bit swearing maybe, maybe suffering, occasional bad language, searching the universe, this is my first fanfiction here how does tagging work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftoverideas/pseuds/leftoverideas
Summary: Zim just wanted to have a small midnight talk with his Dib. Nothing unusual, maybe some punches and a bit of fists in each others face. But when Zim arrives at Dib's house and sees the mess, he eventually realizes that something is wrong. Somebody dared to take his Dib away from him, and damn him if he wouldn't make them pay for that.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	For My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction ever on this platform, so I don't know how any of these work. I hope I do the tagging and warnings right. If there's anything I did wrong feel free to tell me!  
> Also Zim and Dib are aged up, Dib goes to university and therefore is 20-something (In need to figure that out, as well as a lot of other stuff) and Zim is also older (close to Dib's age in earth years).  
> Also I haven't watched Invader Zim completely, nor have I read the comics, so the story might deviate from the canon lore!  
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter, tell me what you think!  
> Love, leftoverideas

The mighty Irken could not believe it. The Dib-Human was not at his sleeping place, not in his kitchen for a midnight-food, nor in his garage to use the light of the night for building monstrosities that Zim happily destroyed whenever the Dib approached him with it. But this night was different, the human was nowhere to be found and on top of that the human's residing room was a mess. A total disaster. The window stood open, the desk was broken in two pieces, all his tools were laying around, unsorted. A screwdriver was stuck horizontally in his laptop display. Zim stepped closer, inspecting it. The screen was emitting light despite the odds, flickering every once in a while, but still showed a website the Dib probably was skimming through before his room turned into the result of a black hole almost swallowing it.  
Zim stared at the screen, he couldn't make out the website that was open, but the picture on the bottom right corner, one really absurd picture of an alien, made it easy to guess what the Dib had been looking at. Zim shut the laptop with force, making the screwdriver go through the screen completely, leaving a hole in it. That will teach the Dib. He inspected the broken desk further, sliding his two fingers over the table before coming to a halt at the edge.  
His antennas twitched before he realized what substance was plastered on the table.  
Blood.

Suddenly, all alarm bells in Zim's head were ringing. He turned around, vastly skimming through the room again, searching for other spots of blood. Now that he looked for it, he found it immediately. On the floor, the wall, even some various objects that were supposed to be on Dib's nightstand. It was a relief, when Zim figured out that some of the blood was not Dib's. Meaning his human was capable of putting up a fight, which made Zim just a tiny bit proud. But this also meant that someone dared to break into Dib's room, capture and - this was the worst thing - apparently hurt him. With anger rising inside him, the legs of his pak extended, hovering him over the ground floor, while the other legs worked in the room to collect samples of the blood and possibly other data that could help identify the intruder. Once Zim was done, he made sure to rummage through the room himself. Dib might be gone and kidnapped, but he could wait another minute or two before Zim went to check on him. Just in case he needed help. That lowlife would never be able to make it back to earth on his own, and Zim, being his future ruler, would have to make sure Dib was able to see his own doom come upon him. No other reason to save Dib. 

Zim nodded to himself, while pulling the drawers on Dib's non-destroyed area of the desk open. What he found didn't amuse him, or could have been on any value. It was a notebook, holding down various sketches of Zim and notes that said "get out of my head", as well as sentences in what Zim made out to be Irken. 

Funny, when did the Dib-stink pick up Irken?

Suddenly captivated by the written Irken, Zim payed closer attention to them. They formed sentences. But not as expected in the true grammar and meaning of Irk, but English.  
_We be enemies, but is that all we'll ever brokkoli?_  
_Could we not chalk friend, or mo-_

"What on Irk is the Dib talking about?" 

Zim turned around, alerted. He knew the house was empty, the human lived on his own now, but the sudden volume of himself in the silent room had startled him. He didn't spare the notebook any further thought, but took it with him nonetheless. He rummaged through the drawers further, finding a water canon Dib always used against Zim, as well as various USB sticks which he all took with him. It probably contained alien data and Zim was happy to destroy. Having looked at everything interesting, Zim was about to step out of the room, when his gaze fell on a scarf laying on the bed. It was winter, thus it was cold, and Zim had never seen the Dib without it. He knew for a fact that it was precious to the human, since he made sure Zim was never able to grab it when they were fighting, keeping it out of the alien’s reach. So without a thought Zim took off his gloves and picked it up, as it was laying around unprotected anyways. The material was unexpectedly soft and Zim could lose his fingers in it. He brought it closer to his face. Even if he didn’t have a nose, he could make out the Dib’s distinct smell and before he registered it his face was buried in the scarf. A sudden ache in his chest spread, making his shoulders tense, trembling. The sheer realization of the vastness of the universe hit him, and the picture of Dib being held captive in a small cell room, schmillions of light years away made him feel uneasy and, to be honest, full of worry for the inferior human. Not thinking about it twice, he wrapped the scarf around him, turned to the window and left. His Pak leg carried him down safely, where he picked up speed to get home as fast as possible and get all of his data analyzed.

…

“Computer!”, Zim’s voice demanded the second he stepped into his house, hurrying to get down to his secret-not-so-secret base.  


“Yeah?” a bored and not-interested voice answered him.  


“This is no time to be a lazy computer! The human has gone. Kidnapped!”  


“So?”  


Zim, who was approaching his desk and tools to place the sample, stopped dead in his tracks.  
“So what? The Dib has been kidnapped. I have to get him back, he might start a galactic war with his dumbness, and I can’t deal with that before I’ve taken control over earth!”  


“But now that he is gone, you could take over earth more easily?” the computer asked back. Zim turned to the desk and placed everything in the according machines, tipping away with four fingers on his keyboard and skimming through the data he found. It all seemed to be only Dib’s blood so far.  
If Zim had eyebrows, they would have been furrowed now. None of the data he had was producing any usable results. The clicking sounds became faster, and additionally Zim moved through the room to get to other various machines that might help him identify the intruder. There had to be something, right?  


“Why dodging my question?” The computer’s voice startled him “is it because you actually care for the human and want him to be safe?”  


Zim spun around, obviously distressed - or flustered, probably a mix of both and shouted “No!”  
Then repeated, a bit more silent. “No. That’s not it. I -”  


“Naw, is the mighty Irken in love?” the computer teased.  


“Love!”, a high and quirky voice started shouting, alarmingly coming closer, until it came to a halt in front of Zim.  


“Gir loves love! Gir has seen it on human TV! Looooove!”, and as fast as he came to stand in front of Zim the tiny robot took all the force it had and jumped around the room, repeating the word, while taking out peanuts out of its belly to toss them around. Zim stared into the basement, which was becoming a mess. The screens were switching images, showing data of no value and the computer had started laughing at him. 

“Zim is not in love!” he shouted again, trying to overvoice the robot and show his dominance, but he kept laughing even louder, and Gir had started flinging himself on the walls to bounce off just to throw himself against it again. He even took it so far, he jumped on all the samples and data Zim had collected, which resulted in a crash and glass lying around, as well as Zim turning to see what happened.  


“Gir!”, he suddenly shouted, in an exhausted but overly threatening voice and the little robot stopped abruptly what he was doing. The Computer joined the silence and turned down its volume, while Zim viewed the mess. All his data was shattered and destroyed, as well as his equipment. He let his shoulders hang and sighed. He would never find Dib. Gir, who had watched his master become utterly sad, didn’t know what to say. For a moment he understood what just happened and felt guilty. Face-forward he let himself fall on the floor and started crying.  


“I just wanted him safe.”, Zim said in the exact same moment as the Computer began to talk.  
“Take a look at this, master.”  


The alien looked up at the computer screen and his eyes widened.  
“While Gir was hopping around I took it upon myself to analyze the data in a different manner. I’ve found some non-Dib samples and matched them with another species.”, the machine said while showing pictures of another alien race. Zim had never heard of them before. They were skinny and tall, kind of like earth-fish shaped, but had horns coming out of their head and what was supposed to be their spines.  


_Larkans: Inhabitants of the planet valkan and its solar system. Extremely skilled in assassionation-like fighting styles. Have not interacted with the Irken community so far_ , the alien read.  


“Well done Computer! Send me the location of this Valkan system. Then take the day off tomorrow, I’ll be on a mission. Gir!”  
The small robot stood up from where he created a puddle of water, eyes blinking red.  


“Yes master!”  


“Pack all the stuff we need and bring it to the ship, don’t forget the marshmellies. I love them.”  


“Can I bring Mr. Big?”  


“Mr. Big?”, Zim asked, and the tiny robot pulled out a small figurine of a teddy bear from its belly.  


“MISTER BIG!” he shouted. Zim did the Irken equivalent of rolling his eyes, and nodded.  


“Sure. But hurry!” he demanded. Gir ran out of the room faster than Zim could say ‘go’, and Zim followed him. He had some things to prepare, before going out to find his human.


End file.
